Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way
by jacks-peapod
Summary: Spielt 10 Jahre nach AWE. Jack hat seine Liebe zu Elizabeth tief in sich begraben und versucht sich als ehrlicher Mann durchs Leben zu schlagen. Jack ist nicht allein – er hat seine Tochter Sarah an seiner Seite, die er zu beschützen hat....
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way

**Paring: **Jack / Elizabeth

**Summery:** Spielt 10 Jahre nach AWE. Jack hat seine Liebe zu Elizabeth tief in sich begraben und versucht sich als ehrlicher Mann durchs Leben zu schlagen. Jack ist nicht allein – er hat seine Tochter Sarah an seiner Seite, die er zu beschützen hat. Was passiert, wenn auf einmal einige Leute auftauschen, mit denen er nicht mehr gerechnet hat.

**A/N: **Ich besitze nichts – alles gehört Disney und deren großen Schreibern T&T. Ich versuch nur allen Jack- & Elizabeth-shippern ein bisschen Hoffnung zu geben.

**Chapter 01 - Ein kleines unschuldiges Kind**

Jack stand auf der Veranda seines kleinen Hauses und lehnte relaxt auf dem Geländer. Er liebte es dem Sonnenuntergang zuzusehen. Das Meer war blutrot und das Licht spiegelte sich glitzernd im Meer, als würden tausende von Sternen in einer klaren Mondnacht leuchten.

Als er so da stand und dem Schauspiel wie jeden Abend zusah, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Wann und wo im Strudel der Zeit hatte er aufgehört der zu sein, der er war – Captain Jack Sparrow. Der Jack, der das Meer und seine Freiheit über alles geliebt hatte.

Jetzt saß er seit knapp zehn Jahren auf einer sperrlich bewohnten Insel Namens _Cottany Bay_ fest und tat nichts dergleichen dies zu ändern. Einst war er hier gestrandet, weil er nach einer Auszeit gesucht hatte.

Wieder einmal hatte Barbossa ihm sein Schiff die prächtige _Black Pearl_ geklaut, seine Crew war weg und die Frau, die er über alles geliebt hatte war mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet. Das einzige, was ihm damals geblieben war, war die Karte von Sao Feng. Er hatte vor gehabt auf die Suche nach der_ Quelle des Lebens_ zu gehen, doch alles kam anders.

Ein kleines Mädchen – seine Tochter Sarah.

Bei dem Gedanken an sie erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Nein – um nichts in der Welt wollte er sein kleines Mädchen missen. Er liebte seine Tochter über alles. Sie war es, die ihm zu einem guten Mann erwachen lies.

Einst brachte ihre Mutter Samantha das kleine Baby bei im vorbei. Sie hatte keine liebenden Worte einer Mutter auf ihren Lippen, als sie Jack das Kind in die Hände drückte.

„Das ist dein Kind Jack. Ich will sie nicht und ich werde mich auch nicht um sie kümmern. Mach was du willst mit ihr – und wenn du sie tötest kann es mir nur recht sein!"

Dann verließ sie ihn. Später erfuhr er, dass Samantha von irgendeinem besoffenen Gauner hinterrücks erschossen worden war. – Ironie des Schicksals, dachte er.

Anfangs hatte er große Probleme. Was sollte er mit einem Kind anfangen. Doch bald stellte sich heraus, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von einer alten Bekannten, er völlig in der Lage war, ein Kind aufzuziehen. Mary, so hieß die Amme, half ihm die ersten 4 Jahre, wenn er arbeiten musste um Geld zu verdienen, doch dann starb sie und Jack war komplett auf sich allein gestellt. Doch auch diese Zeit meisterte er. Wenn er so zurück dachte, wusste er nicht wie. Doch Fakt war, dass beide wohlauf und gesund waren. Also konnte er nicht so viel falsch gemacht haben.

Er war zwar nicht reich, doch schlecht ging es ihm und seiner Tochter auch nicht. Sein Geld verdiente er als Kartograph. Da er reichlich Erfahrung auf See gesammelt hatte und sich geographisch gut auskannte, war es nicht gerade eine schwere Arbeit für ihn. Er zeichnete unter anderem auch Karten, die man sonst nirgendwo zu kaufen konnte. Selbst die EITC stattete ihm Zeitweilens einen Besuch ab. Sie ließen ihn in Frieden leben, wenn er ihnen dafür seine Dienste anbot. Jack machte sich nichts daraus. Er war nicht mehr auf See und es konnte ihm egal sein, was da draußen in der weiten Welt geschah. Ihm lag nur am Wohlergehen seiner Tochter. Das war das einzige, was für ihn zählte – und was noch übrig war von seinem einst so abenteuerlichen Leben.

Sein Leben hatte sich von Grund auf geändert. Er hatte keine Treadlocks und Zopfbärte mehr. Seine Haare waren nur mehr an die zehn Zentimeter lang, die in einer leichten Welle um sein Gesicht fielen. Der Bart blieb (bis auf die Zöpfe) und sonst war er auch auf Reinlichkeit bedacht. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er mehr als präsentabel aus. Selbst die Frauen schienen ihm seit seinem Wandel noch mehr zu Füßen zu liegen (sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war…).

Auch wenn Jack Zweitweilens einige Affären laufen hatte, konnte ihm keine Frau das geben, was er sich gewünscht hätte. Selbst nach so langer Zeit war er noch immer in die ein und selbe Frau verliebt wie vor 10 Jahren – Elizabeth Swann – ähm Turner.

Warum hatte sie nur diesen Welpen geheiratet. Er konnte es und wollte es einfach nicht verstehen. Nachdem er damals aus Davy Jones Locker befreit worden war, hatte Elizabeth kein einziges Mal versucht mit ihm zu reden. Zumindest kein vernünftiges Gespräch. Was hatte er auch erwartet – eine Entschuldigung? Eine herzliche Umarmung? Er wusste es nicht. Für ihn sah es so aus, als würde sie sich nicht um sein Wohlergehen kümmern. Sonst hätte sie ihn wohl kaum dem sicheren Tod überantwortet oder ihn für Will bei Beckett eingetauscht – oder was noch viel wichtiger war – sie hätte Will nicht geheiratet.

Jack seufzte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, die Tatsache, dass er hier ohne sie war würde sich nicht ändern. Und was noch schlimmer war, dass er sich selbst nicht verstand, wie er sich in eine Frau verlieben konnte, die ihn sterben hat lassen.

Langsam wurde es Zeit für Jack. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und er musste noch eine Karte vollenden, die morgen von dem neuen Besitzer abgeholt werden würde.

Bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte, ging er in Richtung von Sarahs Zimmer. Er wollte nochmals nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre, doch es beruhigte ihn, wenn er seine Tochter sah. Dann wusste er, warum er noch lebte. Ohne sie hätte er das Leben schon lange aufgegeben.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem Bett. Sie war so wunderschön im Schlaf. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ihre langen dunklen Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht, das durch das kleine Fenster herein schien. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Träum was schönes, meine Piratentochter" flüsterte er, wohl wissentlich, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte.

Dann verließ er wieder das Zimmer und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen.

_A/N: Ähm… das ist mein aller erster Gehversuch in der Welt der Schriftsteller. Ich hoffe, es war lesbar. Ich möchte recht bald das nächste Kapitel online stellen. Ich rechne mit keinen Kommentaren, doch über würde mich wirklich riesig darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir dennoch eure Meinung zukommen lasst – rewiew???_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way

**Story-Paring: **Jack / Elizabeth

**A/N: **Und weiter gehts ;O)

**Chapter 02 – Der fremde Mann**

Sarah wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Fröhlich sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Ihr Vater hatte ihr gestern versprochen, dass sie heute mit einer neuen Lektion in Sachen Schwertkampf beginnen würden. Darüber war das Mädchen sehr froh, denn sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis sie alles perfekt beherrschte. Auch wenn Sarah erst 9 Jahre alt war, hatte sie denselben Wissensdurst und dieselbe Neugierde in ihrem Blut wie einst ihr Vater.

Fertig angekleidet – wie ein Junge – stürmte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und steuerte auf das von Jack zu.

„Daddy, Daddy… komm wir wollen…"

Sie hielt inne, als sie ein leeres Zimmer vorfand. Das Bett ihres Vaters war unberührt, also musste er wo anders geschlafen haben.

„Oh…, dann kann er nur im Arbeitszimmer sein" dachte sie und machte bereits kehrt, um sich dahin auf dem Weg zu machen. Als sie die Tür zu diesem Zimmer öffnete, sah sie Jack im Sessel sitzend über den Tisch gebeugt schlafen. Er schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Sarah ging langsam auf ihn zu und rüttelte ihn sanft an seiner Schulter.

Jack fuhr plötzlich aus dem Schlaf und guckte komplett verwirrt drein. Als er seine Tochter erblickte erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Morgen, Liebes"

„Morgen, Daddy" erwiderte sie sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Mmmmh…, so hab ich das gern. In aller Früh von meiner schönen Tochter geküsst zu werden!"

Sarah umarmte ihren Vater und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy"

Jedes mal, wenn Sarah sagte, dass sie ihn lieb hatte konnte Jack sein Glück gar nicht glauben. Doch es war wahr. Es war zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Nur noch eins fehlte ihm – Lizzie – seine Lizzie. Er unterdrückte den Schmerz, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte und antwortete stattdessen seiner Tochter.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Engel!"

Dann ließ sie ihn los und sah ihn an.

„Wann fangen wir an?" wollte sie wissen.

Jack, der wieder verwirrt aus der Wäsche guckte meinte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen:

„Ähm, mit was, Liebes?"

Er hatte normalerweise keine Probleme sich Dinge zu merken, doch nach 3 Stunden Schlaf und das in einem relativ unbequemen Sessel, konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass er etwas vergaß. Sarah sah ihn ungläubig an, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht, doch sie begriff schnell, dass er anscheinend wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir heute mit einer neuen Lektion beginnen"

Jack sprang aus dem Sessel und fuhr mit seinen Armen in die Höh'.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

Sarah quietschte vor lachen und lief hinaus ins Freie Richtung Strand. Jack war ihr auf den Fersen und rief ihr nach:

„Na warte – wenn ich dich erwischte kitzle ich dich zu Tode"

Sarah konnte nicht recht laufen, da sie lachen musste und schon bald hatte sie ihr Vater eingeholt und kitzelte sie wirklich. Nach kurzer Zeit lagen beide am Boden und holten nach Luft. Das junge Mädchen war die erste, die sich aufsetzte und ihren Vater ansah.

„Das war nicht fair" meinte sie schließlich.

Jack grinste nur und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah den wenigen Wolken am blauen Himmel nach, wie sie umherzogen.

„Pirat" hauchte er. Einst hatte er Lizzie dieses Wort gesagt. Kurz bevor er von der Riesenkrake verschlungen worden war. Er war so stolz auf sie gewesen. Einst hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er Menschen bewunderte, die das taten, was nötig war, um ans Ziel zu kommen. Und genau das hatte sie getan. Auch wenn es seinen Tod bedeutete konnte er nichts anderes als sie bewundern. Sie war so schön gewesen. Ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren war einfach nur unbeschreiblich gewesen. Er war so perplex gewesen, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte, dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte seine Arme um sie zu schließen. Sie fühlte sich so anders an als die Frauen, mit der er vorher seine Bekanntschaften hatte.

Seit diesem Kuss war alles anders. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Sie hatte ihn verhext. Und nur sie konnte ihn befreien. Doch sie war nicht da. Sie wartete auf einer gottverlassenen Insel, auf ihren unsterblichen Mann, den sie nur alle 10 Jahre sehen konnte. Er verstand es nicht.

„Du kannst nicht alles mit dem Wort entschuldigen, Dad" hörte Jack seine Tochter mürrisch sagen.

„Nicht?" Jack grinste wieder „Aber ich denke schon, dass ich alles mit dem Wort entschuldigen kann. Schließlich bin ich niemand anderes als Captain Jack Sparrow. DER gefürchteste Pirat auf der ganzen weiten Welt"

Seine Tochter schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Sie hatte es bereits aufgegeben ihren Vater etwas zu entgegnen, wenn er seinen ich-bin-captain-jack-sparrow-spruch drauf hatte. Jack war nun aufgestanden und zog sein Schwert:

„Wollen wir, Liebes?"

Sarah lächelte und sprang sofort auf und zog auch ihr Schwert. Nun würde sie endlich die letzte Lektion lernen, auf die sie schon so lange gewartet hatte.

„Also Sarah…" setzte Jack an, als er seinen Namen hörte. Beide, Vater und Tochter, guckten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und entdeckten die Quelle vor deren Haus.

„Oh, dass muss der Mann sein, der vor drei Tagen die Karte bestellt hat" gab er seiner Tochter zu wissen. Er setzte an um in Richtung Haus zu gehen, drehte sich dann noch mal kurz um und sagte: „Bin gleich wieder da, Liebes. Es kann nicht lang dauern" und ging endgültig darauf zu.

Als Jack dem Mann näher kam, fühlte er sich Unbehagen. Schon wie beim ersten Mal trug dieser eine weite schwarze Robe mit einer Kapuze, die ihm über das Gesicht reichte, sodass es unmöglich war sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Lediglich an der Stimme konnte Jack sagen, dass es ein Mann war. Selbst den Namen lies der Fremde nicht verlauten. Als Jack vor ihm zu stehen kam meinte er: „Ihr seid pünktlich, Fremder"

Dieser nickte nur und sagte nichts. Jack rollte mit den Augen und ging an ihm vorbei, um ins Haus einzutreten. „Immer nur hereinspaziert" meinte er fröhlich. Er bat dem Fremden einen Sitzplatz an, der diesen verschmähte und stur stehen blieb.

„Rum?" fragte er dann noch höflichkeitshalber. Doch wieder kam keine Reaktion von dem Kerl.

_Der Junge sollte mal etwas lockerer werden_, dachte er bei sich. Jack ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er nahm die Karte, die er noch gestern Nacht fertig gezeichnet hatte, rollte sie ein und band sie mit einem breiten Roten Band zusammen.

„15,-- Schilling wären das mein fremder Freund" und ging auf ihn zu. Jack blieb vor ihm stehen um seinen Lohn zu übernehmen sowie auch die Karte zu übergeben, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen fing der Fremde an hämisch zu lachen. Es war ein tiefes bellendes Lachen, dass ihm bekannt vorkam. Jack war verwirrt.

„Jack – Jack – Jack…" sagte die Stimme plötzlich „du lernst wohl nie dazu".

Und dann sah sich Jack vor einem Problem. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand hielt mit der einen Hand eine Pistole auf sein Herz und mit der anderen zog er die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht.

Auf Jacks Gesicht formte sich ein Grinsen.

„Hector Barbossa" sagte er.

_A/N: Okay – wie sagt man so schön Clifhanger lol… Und? Was haltet ihr davon? Lizzie ist näher als man denkt… nicht verzweifeln – sie kommt bald – versprochen!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way

**Story-Paring: **Jack / Elizabeth

**A/N: **Bedanke mich bei allen recht herzlich, die mir zu meinen letzten Kapitel ihre Meinung mitgeteilt haben. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich hoffe, dass ich auch weiterhin etwas Interessantes für euch bieten kann. Also lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – weiter geht's mit dem Nächsten Kapitel:

**Chapter 03 – Die Karte**

Jack konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich fassen, dass sein alter „Freund" Barbossa vor ihm stand. Er versuchte mit seinem berühmten Lächeln davon abzulenken, dass er nervös war. Barbossa sah ihn ebenfalls an und grinste wie ein Idiot vor sich hin. Doch nicht um irgendetwas verstecken zu wollen, sondern freute sich, dass er Jack endlich nach 10 Jahren gefunden hatte.

„Jack, du hast dich wirklich gut versteckt" sagte er schließlich und hielt seine Pistole noch immer auf dessen Gegner gerichtet.

Jack war nicht entgangen, dass er noch immer Hectors Ziel war, doch wie in alten Tagen versuchte er es zuerst mal mit Reden. Waffen kamen bei ihm an letzter Stelle, wenn gar nichts mehr ging.

„Ach Hector, wie schön dich zu sehen, alter_ Freund_" er betonte Freund besonders akribisch.

„Ich war der Meinung, dass du mich eher findest – und nicht erst jetzt". Er setzte dabei ein Gesicht auf, als wäre er schwer enttäuscht, dass Hector nicht schon eher vorbei gesehen hat.

„Was hältst du davon, dass wir uns über die gute alte Zeit unterhalten, als die Pearl noch mir gehörte und du mein erster Mart warst".

Barbossa entging der sarkastische Unterton nicht. Doch er war nicht hier um Jack zu erschießen – zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Er brauchte die Karte um die Quelle des Lebens zu finden. Und die Karte war bei Jack. Er ließ seine Waffe sinken und steckte diese an ihren üblichen Platz zwischen Gürtel und Bauch. Er zog die lange Robe aus und warf sie auf einen Sessel, der ein paar Meter neben ihm Stand.

„Ich denke, da ist was dran Jack. Wir sollten wirklich miteinander reden!"

Er und Jack nahmen am Schreibtisch Platz. Es war eine eigenwillige Stimmung zwischen den beiden. So lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Barbossa sah kaum anders aus, außer, dass er um ein paar Jahre älter wirkte, doch Jack hatte sich vom Äußeren komplett geändert, was Hector sofort zu bemerken wusste.

„Mir scheint, Jack, dass du den Weg zu einem Gentleman gemeistert hast"

Er blickte ihn hämisch an. Es hätte eigentlich als Beleidigung gelten sollen, doch Jack fasste das ganze nicht so auf.

„Aye, ich bin mir voll und ganz bewusst was und wen ich jetzt darstelle" gab er zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein leicht gewelltes Haar.

„Menschen ändern sich, Hector. – Aber lassen wir das mal" er machte eine Handbewegung als würde er etwas vom Tisch fegen.

„Viel mehr interessiert mich, was du von mir willst"

Jack sah ihn eindringlich an. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was Hector bei ihm zu suchen hatte. Doch was er nicht verstand, warum er sich nicht gleich vor 3 Tagen enttarnt und ihm gesagt, dass er es war? Warum musste er eine Karte zeichnen, die belanglos war? Hector wollte mit Sicherheit nicht diese Karte, er wollte die Karte von Sao Feng. Die Jack sicher nicht rausrücken würde. Wer weiß, ob er sie nicht doch noch einmal brauchen würde.

„Wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst, Jack – gab es da mal eine Karte, die Sao Feng gehört hatte" er hielt inne und äugte ihn eindringlich. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Jacks Gesicht war blank und emotionslos.

„Du hast mir diese Karte gestohlen"

Jack bellte los vor lachen. Wie recht er doch gehabt hat. Der alte Pirat war tatsächlich hinter der Karte her. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wer würde nicht gerne ewig leben wollen. Jack nahm einen Schluck Rum und hielt Barbossa ebenfalls die Flasche hin, der sie annahm und auch einen Schluck daraus trank.

„Aye, ich hab die Karte damals genommen. Doch wer sagt, dass ich sie gestohlen hab. Soweit ich weiß, gehörte die Karte nicht wirklich dir… Außerdem hast DU mir MEIN Schiff gestohlen. Also wer ist hier der Dieb?"

Jetzt war es an Barbossa herzhaft zu lachen.

„DEIN Schiff?" fragte er verächtlich.

„Soweit ich weiß, war die Black Pearl nie wirklich DEIN Schiff. Wenn du nicht so ein lausiger Captain gewesen wärst, dann hättest du sie nicht wieder an mich verloren. – Du bist selbst daran schuld, Jack. Niemand sonst!"

Jack war nicht begeistert wie Barbossa mit ihm sprach. Doch was brachte es, sich jetzt noch um die Pearl zu streiten. Er hatte ein anderes Leben gewählt und es war nicht mehr wichtig, wer die Pearl hatte. Das einzige was zählte war seine Tochter. Jack sagte nichts. Er sah Hector nur an und wartete, was er sonst noch zu sagen hatte.

„Ich will die Karte, Jack"

„Ich habe die Karte nicht mehr", gab er in einem mehr als ersten Ton zurück.

Barbossa schien im ersten Moment etwas benommen zu sein, fing sich aber schnell. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Lippen.

„Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du die Karte nicht mehr hast?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, genau, dass will ich damit sagen!" gab Jack zurück und nickte einmal um seine Antwort zu unterstreichen.

Barbossa sah, dass er so keinen Erfolg hatte. Er kannte Jack nur zu gut. Er brauchte etwas, womit er ihn dazu brachte, die Karte rauszurücken bzw. wenn er sie wirklich nicht hatte, ihm zu erzählen, wo sie zu finden war. Barbossa nahm zwei seiner Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut.

Jack hob die Augenbrauen und sah etwas verblüfft drein.

„Warum hast du….?" er stockte. Eben war ein Mann mit seiner Tochter in den Raum getreten. Dieser hielt sie mit der einen Hand fest und mit der anderen bedrohte er sie mit einem Messer an der Kehle. Sie hatte keine Angst in den Augen – auch wenn sie Angst haben sollte. Das war kein Spiel. Doch wie der Vater so die Tochter. Das Beste aus der Situation machen, war die Devise.

Jack sprang auf. Horror zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Setz dich, Jack" befahl er ihm „sonst ist sie des Todes".

Jack sah seine Tochter an. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein und sie allein lassen. Er konnte kaum klar denken. Die Schuld, die ihn in diesem Moment überkam war unbeschreiblich.

„Sarah, Schätzchen, es wird alles wieder gut!" sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

Sie nickte, blieb aber still. Dann sah Jack zu Barbossa. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Mann nicht mehr am Leben. Er versuchte mit aller Macht sich zusammen zu reißen. Dieser elende Schurke hatte ihm sein Leben, seine Freiheit, sein Schiff genommen und nun vergriff er sich an seiner unschuldigen Tochter. Das würde er büßen.

Barbossa sah, das Jack mit dem Gedanken ringte ihn einfach zu töten. Doch er wusste auch, dass Jack nicht dumm war und dies auf keinen Fall jetzt versuchen würde. Nicht, nachdem seine Tochter in Lebensgefahr war. Barbossa war kein Kindesmörder, doch als Druckmittel würde die Kleine alle mal reichen.

_A/N: Okay, dass war mal Teil 3… Damit zufrieden – oder eher negativ eingestellt. Ich wollte Liz schon in dem Kapitel einbauen, aber ich denke, dass wäre nicht ideal gewesen. Darum mit ziemlicher Sicherheit im nächsten Kapitel ggg_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way

**Story-Paring: **Jack / Elizabeth

**A/N: **Ich bin einfach gerade in einer Schreibstimmung. Darum kommt hier wieder das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

**Chapter 04 – Elizabeth**

Barbossa hatte nicht vor die Kleine zu töten. Er brauchte sie in diesem Moment als Druckmittel – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er sah von Jack zu seinem Crewmitglied.

„Sachte Mr. Grey, wir wollen der Kleinen nicht weh tun"

Er sah wieder zu Jack, der Barbossa noch immer zornig anfunkelte.

„Ich brauche die Karte Jack – mehr will ich nicht. Und deiner hübsche Tochter wird absolut nichts passieren" fügte er gekonnt hinzu und grinste sein Gegenüber an.

„Ich hab die Karte nicht mehr" presste Jack zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus. Er wusste, dass es dumm war, dies zu leugnen, aber Barbossa hatte ihm so vieles im Leben genommen, dass er dieses mal nicht klein begeben würde.

Hector seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob Jack ihn anlog oder nicht. Doch im Anbetracht der Umstände konnte er sich wiederum nicht vorstellen, dass Jack so dumm war und da Leben seiner Tochter aufs Spiel setzte.

„Und wer hat sie dann?" fragte er betont ruhig.

Jack setzte gerade zur Antwort an, doch es war Sarah, die sprach.

„Keiner!"

Beide Männer sahen das Mädchen an. Jack war im ersten Moment verdutzt, doch fing sich schnell, denn er wollte Barbossa nicht zeigen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Barbossa hingegen stand auf und sah Sarah ungläubig an. Währenddem er sprach ging er langsam auf sie zu; deutete gleichzeitig zu Jack, dass er bloß sitzen bleiben sollte.

„Was meinst du mit KEINER, Missy?"

Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick und sah ernst drein.

„Das die Karte niemand hat, weil sie einfach nicht mehr existiert. – Das mein ich mit KEINER!"

Barbossa traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte er eben richtig gehört. Dieses Mädchen erzählte ihm, dass die Karte nicht mehr existiert? Er sah zu Jack, um eine auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Wie ich schon sagte Barbossa, ich habe die Karte nicht mehr!"

Jacks Herz schlug ihn bis an die Kehle. Er wurde langsam zu alt für solche Dinge. Worauf zum Teufel wollte seine Tochter hinaus. Er wusste genau, dass sie von der Karte wusste und dass er diese nach wie vor besaß. Er hatte ihr davon erzählt und ihr diese sogar einmal gezeigt.

Barbossa sah wieder zu dem Mädchen, welches ihn nach wie vor ernst äugte.

„Und wie kommt es, dass die Karte nicht mehr existiert?" er spürte, dass seine Geduld langsam am Ende war.

„Ganz einfach…" gab Sarah zurück „als ich 5 Jahre alt war hat ein Feuer unser erstes Haus zerstört. Mein Vater und ich kamen gerade noch davon, doch unser Haus verbrannte komplett. Somit auch alle Dinge, die sich darin befanden."

Jack war immer schon der Meinung gewesen, dass seine Tochter überaus schlau war, doch heute musste er feststellen, dass sie ein Genie ist. Er nickte ihr kaum merklich zu, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Es war zwar einen unglaubliche Lüge – denn das Haus war nie abgebrannt, aber vielleicht würde Barbossa die Geschichte schlucken.

Hector wurde weiß im Gesicht. Er hatte 10 Jahre nach Jack gesucht, ihn schließlich gefunden und nun erzählte ihm seine Tochter, dass die Karte zur Quelle des Lebens einfach so verbrannt worden war? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dann riss ihn Jack aus seinen wirren Gedanken:

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Hector! Ich weiß wie du dennoch an dein Ziel kommst"

Jack grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder als wäre er alte Captain Jack Sparrow.

„Doch du musst meine Tochter gehen lassen, sonst wirst du gar nichts aus mir heraus bekommen!"

Er legte seine Füße auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und sah Barbossa an.

„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht tue, sondern ihr eigenhändig eine Pistole an den Kopf halte und ihr das Hirn raus blase?" Barbossas Geduldsfaden war gerissen. Er war auf Jack zugegangen und sah ihn an, als würde er ihn jeden Moment ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschießen.

Jack's Mine versteinerte sich wieder. Das würde er nicht wagen, dachte er.

Ein Schuss hallte durch den Raum. Jack sprang auf, Barbossa drehte sich um. Beide Männer sahen zu Mr. Grey und deren gefangene Sarah. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Mr. Grey hatte kein Leben mehr in seinen Augen. Er war tot. Der Matrose kippte vornweg über und zog Sarah fast mit sich. Doch sie konnte noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen. Da wo Mr. Grey gestanden hatte stand nun wer anderes. Eine Frau mit einer rauchenden Pistole. Stolz und anmutig, wie sie war – Elizabeth Swann.

„Was seid ihr bloß für ein Mann geworden, Barbossa?" fragte Elizabeth mit abschätziger Miene.

„Wie könnt ihr ein unschuldiges Kind als Druckmittel missbrauchen?"

Sie zog Sarah schleunigst zu sich, um sie außer Reichweite von Barbossa zu schaffen. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass dem Mädchen etwas passierte.

Jack sah Elizabeth an. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Nie im Leben hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, diese Frau jemals wieder zu sehen. Nun stand sie keine 5 Meter vor ihm und sah einfach nur wunderschön aus. Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich sprachlos. 1000 Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was tat sie hier? Warum war sie gekommen? Warum erst jetzt? Er versuchte sich zu fangen, doch wirklich gelingen wollte es nicht. Barbossas Stimme schnitt ihm durch seine Gedanken.

„Mrs. Turner, ich hatte euch befohlen am Schiff zu bleiben"

„WAS?", warf Jack plötzlich ein und sah zwischen Elizabeth und Hector hin und her. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass sie etwas mit Barbossas Plan zu tun hatte. Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

Elizabeth sah Jacks verletzte Miene. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er geschockt aus. Konnte sein, dass er doch etwas für sie empfand oder war er nur geschockt, weil sie hier zusammen mit Barbossa war?

„Jack…" sagte sie ruhig „…ich habe dich gesucht. Ich… ich konnte dich einfach nicht finden!" es viel ihr schwer zu sprechen. „Auf meiner Suche nach dir bin ich über die Pearl gestolpert und Barbossa hat mir erlaubt mitzusegeln. Da er dich auch gesucht hat, war es das einfachste für mich! – Und jetzt hab ich dich gefunden" schloss sie leise.

Barbossa schien seine gute Laune wieder gefunden zu haben. Er sah zwischen Jack, der einfach nur verdutzt drein guckte und Elizabeth, die sich unwohl fühlte, hin und her. Er fand die ganze Situation recht amüsant. Doch er war wegen etwas anderem hier.

„Welchen Vorschlag hast du mir zu unterbreiten, Jack?"

Dieser sah ihn Widerrum an und kräuselte seine Lippen. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt keinen Grund mehr Barbossa irgendetwas zu erzählen, doch er hatte so das Gefühl, dass wenn er es nicht tat, er keine Ruhe vor ihm haben würde.

Er seufzte. Er wies Barbossa an, sich wieder zu setzten. Elizabeth und Sarah nahmen von selbst auf einer kleinen Couch, die im Raum stand platz.

Sarah kuschelte sich an Elizabeth. Sie war so froh, dass diese Frau sie gerettet hatte. Sie wünschte inständig, dass sie ihre Mutter wäre. Das Mädchen spürte, wie Elizabeth ihr liebevoll durchs Haar fuhr und sie sich an sich drückte.

Elizabeth sah Jack an, der den Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch vor sich geheftet hatte und in seinen Gedanken versunken schien. Er sah unbeschreiblich gut aus ohne seine Tradlocks. Ihr gefiel, wie er sein Haar trug. Er sah wie ein Gentleman aus.

Oh wie hatte sie ihn vermisst. Alles war so schrecklich langweilig ohne ihn gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie es bereut nicht bei ihm geblieben zu sein. Sie liebte Will, doch nur wie einen Bruder. Jack war es, der in ihr die wahre Liebe und Leidenschaft entfacht hatte. Doch sie war es gewesen, die ihn zurück gewiesen und ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte leise.

_Ich werde es wieder gut machen Jack, das verspreche ich _– dachte sie bei sich.

_A/N: Okay! Nervös auf und ab hopple. Ich bin noch immer ganz hibbelig. Ich bin heute aufgestanden und musste einfach Weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mit mir mitgefiebert habt… Ich weiß nur noch nicht ob ich in Zukunft NÄHER auf eine leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht etc. eingehen soll oder nicht. Ich würde gerne EURE MEINUNG DAZU HÖREN!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **Sparrabeth – When life goes its own way

**Story-Paring: **Jack / Elizabeth

**A/N: **Ich hab versucht übers WE ein vernünftiges Kapitel zu schreiben, doch es wollte mir nicht so ganz gelingen. Ich wusste genau, was ich schreiben wollte, doch dieses mal ging es mir nicht so leicht von der Feder grumml. Dennoch denke ich, dass ich Kapitel zustande gebracht hab, dass sich (hoffentlich) lesen lässt. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung.

**Chapter 05 – Aussprache**

Eine seltsame Stimmung herrschte im Arbeitszimmer von Jack. Alle starrten ihn an. Dann unterbrach er schließlich die Stille.

„Also Hector. – Ich hab anscheinend keine andere Wahl. Sonst werde ich dich wohl nie los".

Er lächelte sein Gegenüber an, wohl wissend, dass alles andere keinen Sinn hatte, wenn er nicht handelte. Barbossa lächelte ebenfalls, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie du weißt, hatte ich die Karte lange genug, bevor sie verbrannte und ich konnte sie ausgiebig studieren."

Jack hielt kurz inne, um seine Worte einsickern zu lassen. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Zwei Optionen, Barbossa"

Er faltete seine Hände ineinander, stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich vor. Dann sprach er in einem ungewöhnlich ruhigen Ton weiter.

„Erstens: Du besorgst mir die Materialien für die Karte in Singapur und bringst mir diese, damit ich ein Duplikat anfertigen kann. – Wobei das ziemlich Zeitaufwendig wäre…" fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

Singapur lag auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Selbst mit der Black Pearl brauchte man ungefähr 8 Monate hin und 8 Monate zurück. Leider gab es die Materialien nur da und sonst nirgends – wie Jack wusste.

„…oder zweitens: Ich fahre mit dir höchstpersönlich mit – und Sarah natürlich auch…" er zeigte auf sie, wandte sich aber sofort wieder zu Barbossa, „und bringe dich gleich zur Quelle des Lebens. – Na, was hältst du davon alter Freund?"

Jack wusste genau wo die Quelle lag. Selbst wenn er die originale Karte besaß, brauchte er diese nicht wirklich, da er sich alles bildlich eingeprägt hatte. Alle Hindernisse, notwendigen Formeln und dergleichen sah er vor sich. Er konnte genau sagen, wo es gefährlich würde und was zu tun war, um den Gefahren zu entgehen. Im Endeffekt hätte er Sao Fengs Karte Barbossa überlassen können, wären da nicht noch andere Ruten zu unbekannten Orten, die weit interessanter waren und von Jack noch studiert werden wollten.

Sarahs Augen glühten vor Freude. Sie hatte ihren Vater so oft gebeten, dass sie endlich mal zur See fahren wollte. Doch er hatte stets nur geantwortet: „Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir einen Tripp unternehmen, versprochen!". Auf ihre Gegenfrage _Wann?_ Bekam sie meist dieselbe Antwort _Wenn du alt genug bist, Liebes!_

Elizabeth schmunzelte.

_Das ist mein Jack… immer den richtigen Plan zum richtigen Zeitpunkt…_

Bevor die Reise losging – sofern Barbossa sich auf den Handel einließ – musste sie mit Jack reden. Sich aussprechen – alles klären, was je zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Es würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden. Vermutlich für beide nicht.

„Du willst also, dass ich mich voll und ganz auf dich verlasse, dass du mich zur Quelle bringst?" fragte Hector etwas skeptisch und legte dabei seine Stirn in Falten.

Für ihn kam die erste Option nicht in Frage, da sie verschwendete Zeit war.

„Und du willst, dass ich auch noch deine Tochter mitnehmen?" er sah kurz zu Sarah, die ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Nun Hector. Ich denke, du hast nicht viele Optionen…. Genau genommen – zwei" erwiderte Jack grinsend. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und saß ganz locker im Sessel. Nun hatte er Barbossa, wo er ihn haben wollte – und nicht umgekehrt.

Barbossa schnaubte. Ihm passte das Ganze ganz und gar nicht. Jack auf der Pearl zu haben bedeutete sicher wieder nur Ärger.

„Eigentlich habe ich keine Kinderstube an Bord der Pearl. Zwei Kinder sind mir eindeutig zu viel" entgegnete er.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Hector konnte unmöglich mit ZWEI Kinder ihn und seine Tochter gemeint haben.

„Wieso ZWEI Kinder?" fragte er verwirrt.

Barbossa grinste wieder. Es war ein gehässiges Grinsen, das Jack nicht gefiel.

„Mrs. Turners Sohn ist ebenfalls auf der Black Pearl"

Jacks Gesicht sah emotionslos aus, als er zu Elizabeth sah, die seinen Blick auswich indem sie die Augen schloss und ihren Kopf zu Boden neigte. Ein leises Seufzen war von ihr zu hören. Sie hatte vor gehabt Jack von ihrem Sohn zu erzählen, bevor die Reise losgehen würde. Nun hatte Barbossa ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Jacks Eingeweide hatten sich bei der Tatsache, dass Elizabeth ein Kind hatte, zusammen gezogen. Wieder huschten tausende Fragen durch seinen Kopf. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. Elizabeth war kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Warum sollte sie kein Kind von ihrem MANN haben. Obwohl es eher selten vorkam, dass eine Frau gleich nach dem ersten Sex schwanger wurde.

Er riss sich mit aller Macht an den Riemen und antwortete schließlich dem alten Piraten.

„Wenn Sarah nicht an Bord willkommen ist, musst du wohl oder übel auf die erste Option zurückgreifen, die ich dir vorgeschlagen hab. Ich werde nicht ohne sie gehen" schloss er ernst.

„Na gut Jack. Unter einer Bedingung lass ich mich darauf ein…" Barbossas Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„ICH bin Captain der Black Pearl und NICHT du. MEINE Befehle werden befolgt und ausgeführt ohne wenn und aber. Falls du damit ein Problem haben solltest, werde ich Mittel finden, dich daran zu erinnern, was ich dir jetzt gerade gesagt hab!"

Jack äugte den Piraten mit einer großen Abneigung. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie Hector mit ihm sprach. Dennoch nickte er und sagte: „Aye, Captain Barbossa – wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen"

Dann stand der Captain auf und gab zu verstehen, dass die Black Pearl morgen zu Sonnenaufgang auslaufen würde. Er ging zur Tür und sah Elizabeth an: „Kommt ihr, Mrs. Turner!"

„Nein, Captain Barbossa. Ich komme nach!"

Dieser nickte wiederum und verließ das Haus um sich auf den Weg zum Schiff zu machen.

Jack trug den toten Körper von Mr. Grey hinters Haus und bat Sarah ins Dorf zu laufen um dem Totengräber bescheit zu sagen, dass hier ein toter Mann abzuholen war. Als dieser auch kam und den Toten abgeholt hatte, lief Sarah zu ihren Freunden, um sich zu verabschieden. Ihr Vater hatte sie zuvor noch aufmerksam gemacht aufzupassen und jedem Fremden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie sollte spätestens zu Sonnenuntergang zu Hause sein.

Derweil wahren Jack und Elizabeth alleine. Liz hatte sich bereit erklärt zu kochen, was sie zu Jacks Erleichterung sehr gut konnte. Anfangs hielten die zwei Smalltalk. Nachdem sie gemeinsam gegessen hatten, setzten sich beide mit einer Flasche Rum an die Veranda und genossen die Sicht auf das Meer. Das eigentliche anzusprechen fiel beiden nicht leicht. Doch es war Jack, der das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung trieb.

„Deinen Sohn…" begann er zögerlich „…lässt du einfach so auf der Pearl? Machst du dir keine Sorgen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er kannte Barbossa zumal er heute gesehen hatte, wozu er fähig war schien es ihm etwas gefährlich, ein Kind unter seiner Obhut zu lassen.

„Nein, es ist nicht gefährlich. Wenn man bedenkt, wessen Vater er hat. Barbossa würde sich nicht an den Jungen vergreifen, sonst hätte er mit dem unsterblichen Captain der Flying Dutchman ein Problem!" erwiderte Elizabeth.

Auch wenn sie William nicht bei Namen genannt hatte, sah sie, dass Jack versteinert wirkte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du mich gesucht hast, Elizabeth?" fragte er nun endlich.

Er hörte sie seufzen. Als er zu ihr sah, konnte er Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, was ihn wiederum komplett verwirrte.

„Elizabeth, ich wollte…" setzte er an, doch sie deutete nein. Sie wollte und musste sprechen, auch wenn es noch so schwer viel. Sie beruhigte sich langsam und fing an ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

_A/N: So, ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit dem Kapitel vorerst leben. Ich wollte jetzt nicht weiter schreiben, da ich mir für das nächste Kapitel komplett für die beiden Zeit nehmen möchte. Ich hoffe, ihr beißt mich deshalb nicht grins…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Chapter 06 – Zu schön um wahr zu sein**

Lizzie stand auf, ging zum Geländer der Veranda und blickte aufs Meer. Sie wusste, was sie jetzt vor hatte, würde alles verändern. Sie würde Jack alles sagen, was sie seit über einem Jahrzehnt mit sich rum trug. All die Schmerzen, all die Trauer, die sie begleitet hatten. Erst wenn sie alles gesagt hatte würde sie frieden finden. Erst dann würde Jack verstehen, warum all dies passiert war. Warum sie ihm dies angetan hatte. Leise fing sie zu sprechen an.

„Schon als kleines Kind war ich von Geschichten über Piraten angetan. Ich wollte immer an deren Abenteuer teilhaben. Es verging kein Abend, an den mir meine Mutter nicht eine Geschichte vorgelesen hätte. Später, als sie gestorben war, hatte meine Nanny den Job übernommen. Es gab nur einen Helden für mich – und das warst du Jack"

Sie drehte sich kurz um und sah ihn an. Er sagte nichts, doch lächelte leicht. Dann führ sie fort.

„An jenem Tag, als du mich aus meinem nassen Grab gerettet hast, wusste ich sofort, wer du bist. Ich war sofort von deinen warmen Augen eingenommen."

Sie musste lächeln, als sie an das Dock in Port Royal zurück dachte, auf dem sie lag – völlig durchnässt und Jack über ihr gebeugt. So lange war es schon her. Damals war sie gerade mal 18 Jahre alt und wusste noch nichts von der Liebe. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie sie jetzt kannte.

„Ich war mehr zornig als verängstig, als du mich als Schild gegen Norrington und seinen Soldaten benutzt hast" sagte sie fast vorwurfsvoll.

Nun war es Jack, der grinste. Er konnte sich an die Begebenheit noch genauso erinnern, als wäre sie gestern gewesen. Lizzie hatte nicht viel an gehabt und ihre durchnässten Kleider ließen erahnen, was für einen Schönheit sie nackt sein würde. Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken. Er wollte ihre Geschichte hören, dass war in diesem Moment wichtiger. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

Elizabeth entging nicht, dass Jack für einen kurzen Moment in die Vergangenheit gewandert war. Dennoch fuhr sie fort.

„Du hast mich richtig zornig gemacht. Ich dachte, was du für ein Trottel bist. Ich dachte, wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein und mich einfach als Geisel nehmen…"

„Sorry…" warf Jack ein und hielt beiden Hände hoch, als könnte er nichts dafür.

Lizzie schnaubte, als würde sie ihm kein Wort glauben. Dann lächelte sie wieder als sie Jack ansah, der einen unschuldigen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Nein Jack! Hör auf damit…" lachte sie los. „Guck nicht so drein, sonst kann ich nicht weiter erzählen…" das fröhliche Gesicht verschwant und es blieb purer Ernst in ihren Augen hängen.

„Ich muss es dir erzählen, nur dann…"

Jack war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, die leise ihre Wangen hinunter rannen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und tat etwas, was Lizzie sich nie im Traum erwartet hätte. Er küsste sie.

Es war wunderschön seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren. Es war ein Kuss, der mehr sagte als Worte. Er schien so unschuldig und dennoch stark zu sein. Bittersüß, als würde sie die ganze Welt umarmen. Doch, tat sie das nicht? War es nicht Jack, der ihr das Lachen aus tiefster Seele beigebracht hatte? Oder ihr beigebracht hatte, was es heißt zu lieben. Er war der Grund, warum sie nun hier war – warum das mit Will zu Ende war.

Will. Sie unterbrach den Kuss, was Jack etwas verunsicherte.

„Ähm, hab ich…" setzte er an, doch sie ließ ihn verstummen, als sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht" sagte sie leise. Noch immer standen sie verschlungen da. Jack hielt sie fest an sich. Er wollte sie nicht los lassen. Nicht schon wieder – auch wenn sie die Frau von jemand anderes war. Er konnte nicht anders als sie zu lieben. Und jetzt, wo sie endlich in seinen Armen war, konnte er sie nicht wieder einfach zu ziehen lassen.

„Jack, ich…" begann sie „…ich muss dir erzählen, was…".

Nun war es Jack, der sie mit derselben Geste verstummen lies, wie Liz ihn ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen" sagte er leise.

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen, Liebes. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir beide können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Wir sollten nicht in der Vergangenheit Fehler suchen, die wir nicht mehr ändern können. Wir beide sind am Leben. Du hast mich zwar getötet, aber du hast mich auch wieder gerettet" fügte er hinzu. Sie schien ihre Sprache verloren zu haben. Jack legte seine Stirn auf die ihre und sprach ruhig weiter.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als ich dir einst sagte, dass ich Leute schätze, die dass Tun was nötig ist, um ans Ziel zu kommen?"

Er vernahm ein leises _Ja_ von ihr. Er lächelte.

„Honey, du hast das getan, was nötig war. Wenn du mich damals nicht an die Pearl gekettet hättest, wären wir alle gestorben. Wir beide wissen das" sprach er ruhig weiter.

„Das einzige, worüber ich mich lange geärgert hab, war, dass du mir keine Chance gegeben hast zu zeigen, dass ich ein guter Mann bin – so wie du es mir zuvor gesagt hattest."

Er löste seine Stirn von der ihren und hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Ich wäre für dich gestorben, Lizzie. Wenn du nur ein Wort gesagt hättest, wäre ich ohne, dass du mich angekettet hättest, auf der Pearl geblieben und mit ihr untergegangen."

Eine neue Welle Tränen schossen Elizabeth aus den Augen. Sie warf sich um seinen Hals und hielt ihn so fest sie nur konnte. Jack tat ihr gleich. Er drückte sie an sich.

„Oh Gott, Jack! Wenn ich doch nur alles Rückgängig machen könnte. Es tut mir so leid – so wahnsinnig leid" brachte sie schließlich zwischen heftigen Schluchzen hervor.

„Schuuuh…" Er versuchte sie wieder zu beruhigen, doch es dauerte lange, bis sie sich so halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte. Jack störte es nicht. Er könnte ewig so stehen, wenn sie ihn seinen Armen war. Doch er hatte so das Gefühl, dass es nicht das einzige war, was sie ihm erzählen wollte. Schließlich gab da noch ihr Mann – William.

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde hatte sie Elizabeth wieder gefangen. Jack führte sie zu der breiten Bank, die auf der Veranda stand und lies sich mit ihr darauf nieder. Er nahm sie in die Arme. Liz legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und sprach dann erstmals wieder.

„Ich glaube, es geht wieder" sagte sie leise. Jack drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles gut war.

„Da ist noch was anderes" begann sie.

„Unser lieber William – nicht war?" gab Jack wohl wissen zurück.

Sie nickte, sagte aber vorerst nichts. Sie schien sich noch sammeln zu wollen und Jack lies sie. Beide saßen noch für einen Moment in Schweigen da. Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und fixierte einstweilen die See.

Elizabeth konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie saß mit ihm hier und er schien sie zu verstehen. Er war ihr nicht einmal böse – nicht mehr. Nun war nur noch ein Thema offen – ihr Mann – oder besser gesagt nicht mehr Mann.

„Jack…" sagte sie auf einmal, dieses mal mit einer festern Stimme.

„Hm…" gab er nur zurück.

„Ich und Will – wir sind nicht mehr verheiratet"

Er legte unweigerlich seine Stirn in Falten.

„Wie meinst du das, ihr seit nicht mehr verheiratet? Hab ich was verpasst? Ich dachte Will kann nicht sterben…"

Der Tod war die einzig logische Erklärung für Jack. Es heißt doch bis zum Tod. Er sah sie jetzt erwartungsvoll an.

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Lizzies Gesicht, als sie Jack in die Augen sah.

„Wir waren gerade mal 10 Minuten verheiratet, bis uns der Tod geschieden hat. Du warst dabei uns hast es selbst gesehen, dass er gestorben ist"

Jack machte große Augen.

„Hab ich doch immer gesagt" sprudelte er schließlich aus ihm heraus. Er grinste wieder und ließ seine Goldzähne blitzen. Das war das einzige, was noch von seinem Piratendasein übrig geblieben war. Dann küsste er sie wieder, dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher als zuvor.

Er spürte, wie es ihn erregte, darum ließ er wieder von ihren Lippen ab. Elizabeth schien gerade dasselbe durchzumachen, denn er sah ihre hungrigen Augen, die förmlich nach mehr schrieen. Doch es war noch nicht die Zeit dafür – nicht jetzt. Zuvor waren noch ein paar Fragen zu klären und außerdem würde seine Tochter Sarah auch bald auftauchen. Alles in allem war _dafür_ kein guter Zeitpunkt.

„Warum bist du erst jetzt gekommen?" fragte er schließlich.

Elizabeth sah zum Boden. Sie hatte diese Frage erwartet. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie sie recht beantworten sollte. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich war schwanger, Jack. Ich konnte doch nicht zu dir laufen mit einem Kind unter meinem Herzen, dass jemand anderes gehörte. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach zu dir gehen und sagen _Hey, hier bin ich, kann ich bleiben? _Das wäre nicht fair gewesen" sagte sie. „Es wäre DIR gegenüber nicht fair gewesen".

Er sagte nichts. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er getan hätte, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Sie hatte Recht. Womöglich hätte er sie fortgeschickt – er wusste es nicht. Doch das war nicht mehr von belangen.

„War das alles?" fragte er sie nach kurzer Denkpause.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Jack, es gab noch einen Grund – William".

Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste da durch. Ihm persönlich fiel schwerer über dieses Thema zu sprechen, mehr als das zuvor mit dem Mord an ihm.

„Ich konnte ihm nicht demselben Schicksal überantworten wie einst Calypso Davy Jones" sagte sie.

Jack nickte leicht zum Verständnis. Will hatte es am wenig verdient auf der Dutchman zu landen. Jack hatte ihm nur das Leben gerettet, weil er dachte, dass Elizabeth ohne ihn nicht leben konnte. Wenn nicht alles so gekommen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt Captain der Flying Dutchman und nicht Will.

Er seufzte. Sah aber dann wieder seiner Lizzie ins Gesicht.

„Und wie war euer Treff nach 10 Jahren" fragte er schließlich.

Sie lächelte als sie daran dachte.

„Es war schön, Jack. Er hat zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn gesehen und wahr überglücklich".

Sie erzählte ihm, dass Will sehr nett und verständnisvoll gewesen war. Das er es gewesen war, der seine Frau freigegeben hat. Er wollte, dass sie endlich ein neues Leben beginnt und nicht auf einer kleinen Insel versauerte. Sie sollte ein normales Leben mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite haben.

Sie und Will hatten den ganzen Tag gesprochen und waren beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es so am besten sei. Thomas, deren gemeinsamer Sohn, brauchte einen Vater, der da war und nicht einen, der nur alle 10 Jahre auf einen Sprung vorbei kommt. Es war hart gewesen, doch es war so am besten – für alle.

Die kleine Familie hatte sich gegenseitig versprochen, alle 10 Jahre wieder an denselben Ort zurück zu kehren, wo sie sich wieder sehen konnten. So ging Elizabeth auf die Reise und suchte den Mann, der in diesen Moment vor ihr saß und ihrer Geschichte lauschte.

Jack wiederum erzählte Lizzie, wie er zu Sarah gekommen war und schließlich hatte jeder sein Herz erleichtert.

„Das heißt, ich bekomm jetzt noch einen Sohn dazu" fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn du willst?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Er nickte und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Dann sind wir eine richtige kleine Familie. Ich hab eine wunderschöne Frau, eine wunderschöne Tochter und einen prächtigen Jungen" schloss er.

Beide grinsten sich dämlich an. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

_A/N: Gut? Schlecht? Fragen? Ihr seid an der Reihe, Leute! Lasst hören, was ihr davon gehalten habt!!! Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald – versprochen!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Danke für eure Kommentare. Hab mich echt gefreut, dass mir ein paar Leute ihre Meinung zu meiner Story geschrieben haben. Hoffe, dass ihr das vielleicht auch in Zukunft tun werdet. Nun wage ich mich an etwas anderes heran. Sex - zwischen Jack un Liz. Bitte les es nicht, wenn ihr darübe nichts lesen wollt. Mehr als die Hälfte des Kapitels handelt von dem Beginn einer Liebesnacht zwischen den Zwein.

**Chapter 07 – Die Black Pearl**

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang als Jack uns seine Tochter Sarah das Dock betraten, an dem die Black Pearl ankerte. Ein wahrlich bizarres Bild bot sich vor ihnen. Hinter dem rabenschwarzen Schiff lag ein blutroter Horizont. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre die Pearl gerade dem Schlund der Hölle entstiegen. Jack hielt inne als er vor der Blanke stand, die ihn auf sein geliebtes Schiff bringen würde.

Wie lange war es jetzt her? – Mehr als zehn Jahre – und dieses wunderschöne Schiff sah noch genauso aus wie damals. Jack musste zugeben, dass Barbossa anscheinend gut auf die Black Pearl geachtet hatte.

Dann spürte er ein leichtes ziehen an seiner Hand. Es war Sarah, die bereits auf der Blanke stand und endlich an Bord gehen wollte. Schließlich war dies das Schiff ihres Vaters – gewesen.

„Daddy, alles okay?" fragte sie ihn, der sie mit einen undurchdringlichen Blick ansah. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder besann. Dann lächelte er und meinte „Alles okay, mein Liebes".

Schließlich betraten die zwei das Deck, auf dem bereits ein reges Treiben vor sich ging. Barbossa hatte seine Crew befehligt, das Schiff startklar zu machen. Sobald Jack uns sein Kind an Bord war, würden sie Lossegeln. Sarah war sofort begeistert und staunte nur vor sich hin. Jack hingegen hatte ein paar bekannte Crewmitglieder wieder erkannt, die einst unter seinem Kommando gesegelt waren. Keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt stritten sich Pintl und Ragetti. Sie zogen beide an einem Tau für das Hauptsegel. Wie immer zog einer langsamer und der andere schneller. Anscheinend hatte sich nichts geändert. Weiter vorne am Bug sah er noch Cotton (ohne Papagei – der wahrscheinlich schon gestorben war) und Marty, den kleinste von allen.

„Hallo Jack" sprach ihn plötzlich eine freundliche männliche Stimme von hinten an. Jack wirbelte herum und sah in das Gesicht seines damaligen ersten Maats.

„Mr. Gibbs?" fragt Jack sichtlich erstaunt. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass Gibbs nun unter Barbossa diente. Anscheinend hatte er sich in ihm getäuscht.

„Aye Jack, ich bin's…" erwiderte dieser quitsch-vergnügt und war erfreut Jack zu sehen.

„…ich freu mich dich und deine Tochter wohl auf zu sehen" er zeigte auf Sarah, die sich zu Ragetti gewagt, um mit ihm zu plaudern.

„Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass Barbossa dir und ihr etwas angetan haben könnte" meinte er in einen überaus besorgten Ton.

Jetzt musste Jack grinsen. Gibbs hatte immer eine etwas übertrieben theatralische Angewohnheit Dinge ärger erscheinen zu lassen, als sie eigentlich waren.

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, alter Junge"

Die beiden Männer schlugen die Hand ein und umarmten sich halb.

„Wo ist eigentlich Barbossa" fragte Jack und sah kurz links und rechts, doch konnte den Captain nicht sehen. Bevor Gibbs antworten konnte tat es jemand anderes.

„Ich bin hier, Sparrow" knurrte Barbossa hinter ihm „…und es heißt Captain" ergänzte er. Dann kam er neben Jack zu stehen, der ihn widerwillig ansah.

„Mr. Gibbs, stehen sie nicht so dumm herum, sondern sehen sie zu, dass sie die Pearl aus dem Hafen bekommen" knurrte er seinen ersten Maat an. Dieser sprang förmlich in die Luft und erteilte der Crew ein paar Befehle, dass es nun losging. Dann übernahm Gibbs das Steuerrad.

„Und wir zwei, Jack, unterhalten uns jetzt über unseren Kurs"

Barbossa legte seinen Arm um Jacks Schulter und zog ihn förmlich in seine Kajüte, was wiederum Jack nicht wirklich gefiel. Doch schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen und jetzt musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Als Jack nach einer viertel Stunde wieder ans Deck trat, war die Black Pearl auf See. Er suchte nach Sarah, doch fand sie nicht. Stattdessen sah er die schönste Frau der Welt an der Reling lehnen um den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten – seine Elizabeth.

Sie war gestern zeitig auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt, da sie ihren Sohn nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte. Jack hatte sie ungern gehen gelassen, doch er verstand auch, dass sie sich um ihren Sohn kümmern musste. Wenn man Kinder hat, hat man denen gegenüber Verpflichtungen, das wusste Jack nur allzu gut.

Als er sie so dastehen sah fiel ihm ein, was er alles mit ihr anstellen hätte können, wenn sie bei ihm übernachtet hätte. Oh wie sehr er innerlich nach ihren Berührungen schrie. Er verdrängte das Bild, das er vor Augen hatte und ging auf sie zu. Er umarmte sie von hinten, und drückte ihre feine Silhouette an sich.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Auf Lizzis Lippen erschien ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie hatte ihren Jack vermisst. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die seinen und genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass er nun endlich da war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn sehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Ja…" sie stutze als sie sah, was er an hatte. Sie löste sich (zu Jacks Missfallen) von seiner Umarmung und musterte ihn eingehend von oben bis unten. Er stand in seinen alten Klamotten vor ihr - inklusive Hut. Das einzige, was anders war zum Gegensatz vor zehn Jahren, dass er kein rotes Banda für die Haare trug, da er keine Dreadlocks mehr hatte. Lizzie grinste.

„Na… sind wir wieder um Piraten geworden" fragte sie neckisch und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Er war froh, dass sie wieder in seine Arme zurückgekehrt war und drückte sie wieder an sich.

„Aye…" grinste er „…wenn ich schon mit Piraten segle, dann musst ich doch auch wie einer aussehen" hauchte er ihr zu.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er Sarah nirgendwo gesehen hatte. Elizabeth schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und meinte: „Sarah schläft unten bei Thomas. Sie war plötzlich müde geworden und ich dachte mir…" sie spielte sich mit einer Haarlocke von ihm „…wir könnten dann DEINE Kajüte für etwa anderes nutzen". Sie lächelte ihn süffisant an.

Jacks Gesicht hellte auf. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm.

_Warum nicht…. Aber ich werde sie noch etwas auf die Folter spannen_, dachte Jack.

„Aber Mrs. Swann…?" fragte er gespielt geschockt „…auf welche Gedanken kommt ihr?"

Jack schmunzelte dabei. Es gefiel ihm, wenn er sie necken konnte.

„Hm…" sagte Liz und griff sich mit der einen Hand aufs Kinn „wenn ihr nicht wollte, Mr. Sparrow, dann können wir gerne hier bleiben, das Deck schruppen oder die Kanonen putzen oder…" sie kam nicht weiter, denn seine Lippen trafen unerwartet auf die ihren.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und vergaßen komplett die Welt um sich herum. Nach dem langen innigen Kuss lösten sie sich beide nach Atem ringend. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig mehr als zufrieden an.

„Komm Jack, lass uns unter Deck gehen, wo wir etwas mehr Privatsphäre haben" schlug Elizabeth vor. Dies lies sich er nicht zweimal sagen.

Sie ging voraus, da er nicht wusste, welches Quartier ihm zugeteilt worden war. Während dem ganzen Weg nach unten beäugte er sie von hinten. Er konnte gar nicht warten, bis er ihr die Kleider ausziehen konnte.

Elizabeth stieß einen Türe zu seiner Kajüte auf, in dem Jacks Sachen bereits standen, die er zuvor an Deck stehen hat lassen, weil Barbossa mit ihm reden wollte. Sie blieb im Türstock stehen und zog ihn zu sich. Sie sahen sich beide kurz an und dann küssten sie sich wieder leidenschaftlich und mit mehr Verlangen auf einander. Elizabeth zog Jack in die die Kajüte und schubste ihn auf das nahe gelegene Bett. Dann schloss sie dir Türe und sperrte einmal um, so dass sie keiner stören konnte. Elizabeth wollte ihr erstes Mal mit Jack einfach nur genießen und keiner würde sie davon abhalten. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen leuchteten als sie ihn ansah. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und öffnete langsam ihre Bluse, die sie trug.

Jack grinste. Ihm gefiel es, wenn Frauen etwas Eigeninitiative hatten, dann war es nicht langweilig. Er war immer schon der Meinung gewesen, dass eine Liz eine leidenschaftliche Liebhaberin ist – und nun würde er es in vollen Zügen auskosten.

Jack machte Anstalt sich selbst zu entkleiden, doch Elizabeth schlug ihm verspielt auf die Finger und deutete nein mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Nicht doch Jack…" sagte sie verspielt „…ich will selbst auspacken, was ich vernaschen werde".

Jack lächelte und meinte darauf „Nimm was du kriegen kannst…" er zog sie zu sich aufs Bett „…und gib nichts mehr zurück".

Dann landeten seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren und beide versanken in eine innige Umarmung. Elizabeth hatte sich auf ihn drauf gelegt und spürte, wie erregt er war. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren schmalen Rücken und dann weiter über ihren Arsch, den er liebevoll streichelte.

Elizabeth Herz schlug ihr bis an die Kehle. Sie spürte wie nervös sie wurde. Sie hatte vor mehr als zehn Jahren das letzte Mal Sex mit Will am Strand gehabt. Es war schön gewesen, doch das was sie gerade eben fühlte war etwas komplett anderes. Jack wusste, wo er sie berühren musste, damit sie fast die Sinne verlor. Seine Hände waren überall und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie stöhnte leise, als eine seiner Hände unter ihre Bluse fuhr und ihre Brüste leicht massierte.

„Oh Jack…"

Er merkte wie sie in seinen Händen leicht zitterte. Er grinste. Er wusste, wie er Frauen dazu brachte in seinen Armen schwach zu werden. Oh wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie seinen Namen in purer Lust stöhnen würde. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren. Doch das alles war erst der Anfang. Er hatte noch mehr mit ihr vor.

Er drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie unter ihm lag. Er stütze sich mit seinen Ellbogen hab, dass er sie nicht mit seinem vollem Gewicht erdrückte. Er küsste sie wieder und begann langsam ihr das Oberteil komplett aufzuknöpfen. Er wollte sehen, was er vorher berührt hatte. Seine Küsse wanderten Ihren Nacken entlang. Er spürte, wie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren sich festkrallten. Doch es tat nicht weh. Immer wieder hörte er seinen Namen. Jedes mal etwas heiserer.

„Lizzie, Liebes, du weißt noch gar nicht, was ich noch alles mit dir machen werde – dann wirst du meinen Namen laut schreien vor Lust" dachte er.

Seine Küsse wanderten weiter zu ihren Nippeln, die er endlich in seinen Mund nehmen konnte um sich mit ihnen zu spielen. Er saugte daran, bis sie hart waren. Elizabeths bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Oh Jack, bitte… ich kann nicht mehr, lass mich nicht so lange warten" flehte sie ihn an.

So sehr es nach seinem Geschmack war, ihr die restlichen Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und einfach mit seinen harten Penis in sie einzudringen um sie zu ficken, wollte er es langsam angehen.

„Aber Lizzie, du brauchst noch etwas Aufwärmung" meinte er neckisch und öffnete die Hose von ihr und zog sie mit einem Ruck aus. Dann küsste er sie wieder hungrig und lies seine Hände da hin wandern, wo sie ihn gerade am meisten brauchte.

Sanft aber dennoch mit Druck massierte er ihre Klitoris. Sie drückte ihren Unterkörper automatisch gegen seine Hand, die ihr so viel Zärtlichkeit entgegen brachte. Er löste seine Lippen.

„Lizzie, sieh mich an, Liebes. Ich will deine Augen sehen, wenn ich das mit dir mache" haucht er. Er sah kurz einen verwirrten Blick, doch dieser änderte sich schlagartig, als er zwei Finger in ihre feuchte Scheide gleiten lies. Sie öffnete Ihren Mund und hielt den Atem an, doch sah ihrem Lover in die Augen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Ein befriedigendes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Meine wunderschöne Lizzie…" sagte er und küsste sie wieder hungrig.

Er bewegte seine Finger rhythmisch in ihr und massierte mit seinen Daumen Ihre angeschwollene Klitoris.

„Oh Jack… Jack bitte, ich will dich in mir spüren" flehte sie ihn an.

„Keine Angst, das wirst du…" sagte er süffisant „…doch zuerst komm für mich, honey" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, währendem er sie weiter bearbeitet.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt hatte und seinen Namen laut stöhnte.

Elizabeth brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Jack war mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und genoss den Anblick, der sich vor ihm bot.

„Ich denke, du hast noch zu viel an, Jack" sagte sie dann schließlich und begann ihn langsam auszuziehen. Nun war er dran.

_A/N: Bitte bringt mich nicht um. Ich hab so was noch nie geschrieben – wollte es aber dennoch versuchen. Ich warte auf eure konstruktive Kritik. Ich bitte darum_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Herzlichen Dank für die Leute, die mir ein paar nette Zeilen über meine Story zukommem haben lassen. Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut Heute bin ich endlich dazu gekommen weiter zu schreiben – nun kommen ein paar heiße Szenen – enjoy guys

**Chapter 08 – Jack**

„Warum hast du eigentlich zwei Gürtel, Jack?" fragte Elizabeth genervt als sie an diesen wild zerrte um sie zu öffnen.

„Einer hätte doch auch gereicht – oder besser GAR KEINER"

Jack schmunzelte und sah zu ihr hinunter, wie sie sich abmühte um seine Gürtel zu öffnen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm zuvor klar gemacht, dass sie ihn entkleiden wollte, doch in dem Fall musste er wohl oder übel helfen, denn sonst würde er nie aus seinen Klamotten raus kommen.

„Warte, Liebes…" sagte er und stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich so hin, dass sie ihm zusehen konnte.

„…so macht man das".

Mit zwei kniffligen Handbewegungen öffnete er seine beiden Schnallen und ließ sie die schweren Ledergürtel zu Boden fallen. Dann folgten nach und nach sein Mantel, seine Schärpe, seine Weste, sein Hemd und seine Stiefel. Als er sich an die Hose ran machte, klopfte ihm Lizzie wieder verspielt auf die Finger.

„Lass mir wenigstens diese Freude" sagte sie verführerisch und grinste dabei über beide Ohren.

Elizabeth saß noch immer auf dem Bett und da Jack genau vor ihr stand kam ihr ein Gedanke. Instinktiv griff sie auf die Beule, die sich bereits zuvor in Jacks Hose gebildet hatte. Zuerst massierte sie ihn leicht, doch verstärkte ihren Druck als sie sah, dass ihm das mehr als gefiel.

Jack warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise auf. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal wild in seiner Brust, dabei hatte sie ihn nicht einmal noch richtig berührt. Es war wieder ein paar Monate her, dass er das letzte Mal eine Frau gespürt hatte und reagierte gerade mehr als empfindlich auf solche Berührungen. Dann bemerkte er, wie sie ihm langsam die Hose aufknöpfte und sein erigierter Penis förmlich heraus sprang. Er ließ ein wohlwollendes Geräusch von sich hören und sah dann zu seiner Liz hinab, die sein Gemächt in Augenschein nahm. Sie schien richtig hypnotisiert zu sein. Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Gefällt euch was ihr seht, Mrs. Swann?" fragte er sie neckisch und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie nickte und leckte ihre Lippen. Dann öffnete sie die letzten Knöpfe und ließ die Hose zu Boden fallen.

Elizabeth lehnte sich leicht zurück und biss sich bei dem Anblick auf die Lippen als Jack ganz nackt vor ihr stand. Er hatte eine wunderschöne braun gebrannte Haut, die von einigen Tattoos geziert war. Er sah einfach perfekt aus. Er war wunderschön – wenn man das von einem Mann so sagen konnte. Das Alter schien ihm nichts anhaben zu können.

Jack sah, wie hingerissen sie von ihm war. Er lächelte schelmisch. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er solchen Effekt auf Frauen hatte. Es erregte ihn noch mehr als sie ihn mit ihren Blicken aufzufressen schien. Sein Glied machte einen leichten Sprung als dann seine Lizzie ihn fest umklammerte und ihn zu streicheln begann. Für Jacks Begriffe fast zu leicht.

„Keine Angst, Liebes, er bricht nicht" sagte er mit tiefer verführerischer Stimme und umklammerte ihre Hand um ihr zu zeigen, wie er es mochte. Sie verstand schnell.

Jack schloss seine Augen und genoss die Liebkosungen die sie ihm schenkte. Er spürte dieses Feuer in ihm lodern, dass ihm das Gefühl gab zu verbrennen. Er rang etwas nach Luft, da es ihm fast den Atem verschlug bei dem, was sie mit ihm anstellte.

Elizabeth wollte mehr – sie wollte ihn spüren – ihn kosten. Sie lehne sich vor und ließ ihre Zungenspitze über seinen Phallus wandern.

Wieder sprang Jacks Schwanz in ihrer Hand. Er stöhnte lauter als zuvor.

„Oh Lizzie…. Lizzie" brachte er nur heißer heraus.

Sie sah kurz hoch zu ihm und genoss den Augenblick, der sich vor ihr bot. Er war ihr komplett ausgeliefert und sie liebte es gerade zu Jack im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Hand zu haben. Nun beugte sie sich vor, nahm ihn in den Mund und liebkoste seine Spitzte mit ihrer Zunge. Ihre Hand massiere seinen Schaft nach wie vor so, wie er es liebte.

Jack spürte, wie er nahe an seinem Höhepunkt war. Er sollte sie vorwarnen, doch er brachte kein vernünftiges Wort heraus geschweige denn einen vollständigen Satz. Ihre Zunge auf seinem empfindlichsten Punkt zu spüren war einfach unbeschreiblich. Er hatte den Drang nach vor zu stoßen, doch er hielt sich zurück, da er ihr nicht wehtun wollte. Seine Lizzie raubte ihm komplett den Verstand.

„Peapod, ich…" brachte er gerade mal raus, doch wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen, weil sie eine außergewöhnliche Bewegung mit ihrer Zunge gemacht hatte, die ihm die Sprache verschlug.

„Oh Gott, Lizzie… - warte – ich…"

Elizabeth spürte, dass sich etwas in Jack veränderte. Sie wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde und sie rechnete damit. Sie wollte wissen, wie er schmeckte und würde ihn sicher nicht so einfach wieder los lassen. Sie intensivierte ihre Bewegungen und so kam er schließlich und ergoss seinen Sperma in ihrem Mund. Seine Flüssigkeit war heiß und schmeckte so typisch nach ihm, was sie wiederum mehr als mochte.

Jack hielt inne als er kam. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, von ihr zurück zu weichen. Nachdem sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war ließ er sich schließlich zu Elizabeth aufs Bett zurück fallen und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Wo hast du denn das gelernt?" fragte er noch immer etwas geschafft, doch lächelte sie überglücklich an. Sie knuffte ihn leicht und grinste breit.

„Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen?!"

Jack nickte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch sie gab ihm keine Antwort sondern küsste ihn zärtlich. Es war wundervoll ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Allein sie nur zu küssen brachte ihn wieder an den Horizont.

Er zog sie noch näher an sich ran und streichelte sie wieder sanft über ihrem Rücken. Ihre zarte Haut auf der seinen zu spüren war alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte. Durch deren gegenseitigen Liebkosungen dauerte es nicht lange, bis beide wieder mehr als erregt waren.

Jack lag nun auf ihr und sah der Frau, die er so sehr liebte, in die Augen.

„Lizzie Liebes, bist du dir sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst? Du weißt, was ich einmal gehabt habe, gebe ich nicht mehr her" neckte er sie und ließ sie wiederum wissen, dass es ihm wirklich mehr als ernst war. Er musste es wissen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es später bereuen würde.

„Jack, ich liebe dich…. Genau das will ich und nichts anders"

Dann zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn hungrig. Jack positionierte seinen harten Penis an ihren Scheideneingang und drang vorsichtig, aber mit Ruck in sie ein.

Elizabeth stöhnte laut auf und schob ihr Becken noch näher an ihn ran, damit er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte..

„Oh Gott, Jaaaaack…"

Er grinste teuflisch.

„Hab doch gesagt, dass du mir eines Tages nicht mehr widerstehen kannst"

Dann küsste er sie voll und begann sich in leichtem Rhythmus in ihr zu bewegen. Sie war eng, sehr eng genau wie er es liebte.

Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen, damit er ja nicht auf die Idee kam etwas anderes zu machen, als was er gerade tat. Nicht, dass Jack jemals daran gedacht hätte.

„Wie Recht du doch hast…" sagte sie heißer und gab sich im voll hin.

Für Elizabeth war es etwas komplett anderes. William war mehr als zärtlich zu ihr gewesen, aber Jack – Jack war einfach nur fordernd, wild, leidenschaftlich und stark, so wie sie es selbst war. Ihr Liebhaber wusste genau, wo sie berührt werden wollte und wie sie es gerade wollte. Er ließ keinen Punkt an ihrem Körper unberührt und brachte sie an den Rand der Extasse.

Beiden war es egal, wenn sie gehört wurden. Keiner von den beiden ließ es sich nehmen den anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr jeder den anderen brauchte.

Es schien, als wollten sie deren gemeinsames erstes Mal so lange als möglich hinaus zögern, denn Jack schien sich trotz leidenschaftlicher Umarmung mehr als Zeit zu lassen. Lizzie nahm ihm das nicht übel, denn sie fühlte genauso.

Nachdem der körperliche Drang sich seinem Höhepunkt zuneigte wurden Jacks Stöße härter und schneller. Elizabeth ließ ihn wissen, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

Dann kam sie und stöhnte lauter den je seinen Namen. Jack stieß noch zweimal nach und zog dann sein Glied aus ihr heraus um seinen Orgasmus zuzulassen. Als er kam ergoss er auf ihrem Unterbauch und genoss das Gefühl, dass durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.

Sein Kopf kam auf ihrer Stirn zu ruhen. Er flüsterte „Dass sollten wir öfter tun".

Elizabeth lachte leise auf und küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich, bevor sie ihn losließ, damit er sich neben ihr hinlegen konnte.

Jack schnappte sich irgendein Stoffstück, das er in Griffnähe hatte und wischte seinen Samen von ihrem Bauch.

„Hey, das ist mein Hemd" meinte Lizzie in einem etwas verärgertem Ton, doch meinte es nicht wirklich so.

Jack hob den Fetzten hoch und musterte ihn genauer.

„Oh – mein Fehler. Das nächste mal nehm ich deine Hose…" sagte er neckisch, doch ließ sie erst gar nicht dazu kommen, dass sie protestierte, denn er küsste sie wieder innig. Als er sie dann wieder Luftholen ließ sagte sie „Du könntest aber genauso gut DEIN Hemd nehmen, Jack".

„Ja könnte ich. Aber es sieht besser aus, wenn deines Flecken von meinem Sperma hat, als meines. So weiß jeder, dass du mein bist" sagte er dunkel.

Elizabeth sah ihn mit verengten Augen an und stupste Jack mit ihren Zeigefinger etwas fester in die Brust.

„Du bist einfach unmöglich, Jack"

Er grinste sie einfach nur an und hauchte ihr „Pirat" als Antwort zu.

_A/N: Sorry nochmals, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe, doch ich hatte aus beruflichen Gründen keine Zeit dafür gefunden an der Story weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem hab ich an einer so genannten Anti-Schreib-Phase gelitten. Ich hoffe, dass ich für die nächsten Kapitel schneller updaten kann. Ich bitte euch mir eure Kritiken für dieses Kapitel da zu lassen – sei es positiv oder negativ – DANKE_


End file.
